danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivan247
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stick Ranger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 07:35, June 14, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Seaside 2 problem I have dificult on seaside 2!My team ar a sniper with double poison,a sniper with triple iron arrow,a sniper with fire arrow and a magician with icicle!(Is on the boss) Stat distribution please? Or I can't help you. But try to collect loads of money and keep revive the characters when they die.Ivan247 02:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey you can help my also for mist grove 2,3 and ???.Is the only stage i not finnish.Poisonshot 17:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) For Mist Grove 2, you can turn off the autowalk, and stay until all spawmed Yellow Roundhead Dragons are dead. Ivan247 06:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Eeh,also pyramid and i can't finish desert 8,5 and ??? ???: Use Big Icicle for Magician and Fire weapons for Sniper. Desert 5, Again, but use super Volcano for Magician. Pyramid: Dodge Strategy with Triple Poison + Peridot 3 and Emerald 3. Desert 8: see article Red Boss Box Tree and adept your team with the strategy, and revive if necessary. Ivan247 14:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) seaside 2 is easy i have been clear with the game..... (waiting on an new stage update) Order of the hardest stage(my) 1:pyramid 2:??? 3:SS 4:D8 and 5 5:Seaside 2! making the stages, enemies, landscape generator problem help me, umm...ivan247, isn't?i want u help me to explain how can I make the best stages and enemies? give me some clearly steps and hints to make (underline and bold means more detal instructions) example is on the bottom It's all up to your style and creativity, but here are a few tips: 1. Try to follow the format of existing enemies if you're a beginner. 2. Balance. This is the key to most great enemy/stage/item ideas. 3. If an enemy has item drops, specify the effect of it. Ivan247 12:54, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Anti-charms? After seing your article on anti-charms, I thought that it would be a little simpler to reduce the effect of the charms to the normal 20% 30% 40% 50% of the yellow and purple crystals, because the current 50% 80% 90% spread is already a little awkward. the usefullness remains, but at the same time they aren't completley broken. Because original Charms goes for 50% -> 80% -> 90%, therefore it also goes for the same pattern, only with 90% changed to 100% I actually meant reducing the in-game charm's effects to those numbers, not the anti-charms. XD sorry if I got a little confusing. still like your idea, though! time explosion edit I have recently contributed to time explosion 5 on the pierce card and this wiki said I could sign up and I tried but you see it isn't this that's annoying. It's the fact that for the last month every day I've tried to sign up and it said I couldn't. Could you help. Your sincerely shkids. Other idea Please dont erase "Other idea for stick ranger" The page only consists of 1 enemy, which pould be placed into the page Ideas for SR enemies. Therefore, the page is unnecessary. Ivan247 12:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) And also, you turn "good monster" into "friendly monster".The poisoner 14:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Both names' meaning are the same. Ivan247 14:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Idea This wiki have only idea page for stick ranger.I make a new page for idea of element of powder game.Please don't move the idea page to my user.Poisonshot 23:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Wikis are NOT supposed to be used for ideas. I moved the ideas pages to user subpages because they are more suitable to be user pages rather than articles. However, I didn't move the 5 SR idea pages because they went too far before I notice them (they always make them when I'm sleeping...... My time zone is +8). Ivan247 06:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I moved that back as articles. But this PG idea page will be the last one that I'll leave as articles. Ivan247 06:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Spark Spark is a hybrid, not a Powder, and is not infected with the air. _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ 21:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) _ _ _--- /|*|\ ---_ _ _ Pascal5333 Is really.The poisoner 21:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Spark IS a Powder. They are affected by gravity, air, wind and drag, and does not spread. Examine this carefully before you make changes. Ivan247 04:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) This shows that Spark does NOT spread horizontally and is affected by gravity. (Scale x8, slow motion after all spark dots are placed) (i.e. Spark is NOT solid, semi-solid, liquid, living powder and gas) Ivan247 05:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) This shows tha Spark is affected by air and wind. Note: Spark only accelerates downwards normally, which is shown above. (Scale x4) (i.e. Spark is not a Plasma) This shows that Spark can be dragged. (Scale x8) The only SoM left now is Hybrid and Powder. But hybrid is only possible if a element belongs to 2 diff. SoMs at once, except itself. So it's not Hybrid. Therefore, the only possible SoM for Spark is Powder. The proof ends here. Period. Ivan247 05:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well said, Ivan!Lazro 12:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) You can have use paint!The poisoner 13:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I only used HyperCam and an AVI-GIF converter. Ivan247 14:07, December 22, 2010 (UTC) User bug Is nomaly to my user page have a bug?The poisoner 22:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) FinishThe poisoner 22:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi this is Ttttta thanks for making all of these Ideas. I guess you've been here for over a year and a Half. Don't Quit and try to invent more idea, I apperciate your hard work. Sencerely Ttttta Dimensions of the screen Hello! Nathaniel Shaw55281 22:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) here, and I would like to know if any1 knows how big the game screen is exactly in pixels. : It's 256 pixels high, and 512 pixels wide. HankGuideDude 22:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) User page How do you make user page?The poisoner 14:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You probably mean user subpages, as you already have a user page. For user subpages, the page name is User:your username/page name. Ivan247 15:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering, what does it take to become a site ADMIN. I am really excited about helping the wiki and keeping info about the ongoing adventures of dan-ball! ZoshiX 20:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Like Yonder said, simple experience and gaining the trust of others. You may then raised to an admin if any bureaucrats approve. (but don't ask me to do so because I do not have the right.) Ivan247 07:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Page division I dont like your page division on idea for stick ranger weapons.Why you are maked that?The poisoner 13:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) There are some people who are still usind old computers. A long page takes more time to load, and gives lags when viewing, editing, etc. In some extreme cases it may even crash some computers. Pages division shortens pages to avoid such problems. Ivan247 13:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Project I have a project and you can help my?If not you can suggest anonter user? *Design creator *Animator *Music creator The poisoner 15:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Items mess up ummm... All the items have been screwed up by someone. they say }. i want someone to fix this! Titta altered the template page. I fixed it. 21:54, January 2, 2011 (UTC) i meant all the compo items, like the crystal page, cards page ect.